


Making a home

by AriaGrill



Series: WinterIron Stocking Stuffers [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Tony Stark, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGrill/pseuds/AriaGrill
Summary: A very pregnant Bucky Barnes is about to give birth to his and his beta, Tony's twins. While they had more than enough of what they needed, Bucky had the sudden urge to stock up and hoard even more things his daughters would need (or rather not need).
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: WinterIron Stocking Stuffers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151324
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61
Collections: Winteriron Winter Stockings 2020





	Making a home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swtalmnd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [swtalmnd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 



> The prompt for the challenge said nesting, and also had A/B/O tagged, so I really hope this is what the requester wanted (and the dynamic I gave to the characters, beta tony stark only has fifty works, rip, we need more beta in ABO or general beta's in the ABO dynamic).

Bucky Barnes, an Omega, was pregnant with twins, and he was two weeks away from his due date when he had a sudden urge to stock up on basically everything: Clothes, toys, decorations, books, everything he thinks the kids would need. He didn’t pay attention to price, until he had a near endless flow of packages to his apartment. It was then he checked how much he actually spent and how much he bought. He cringed when he saw it, dreading when he’d have to deal with Tony when he got home.

Tony got home and casually looked around at the empty boxes and bags, and smiled when he saw his mate when he stepped into the nursery.

“Alright, don’t be mad, but I may have spent five thousand dollars on stuff for the nursery,” Bucky said as he held his hands out defensively, not trying to hide the numerous boxes from Amazon, but most of them were open and around the room, including the new items hanging on the wall and shelves.

“Okay?” Tony shrugged as he walked over to the boxes to examine what his boyfriend bought.

“That’s it? You aren’t mad?”

“It’s only five thousand dollars, and it’s for our kids. Why would I be mad?” He smiled at two pairs of baby Converse.

Bucky blinked in confusion then laughed. “I keep forgetting you’re rich.”

“Correction,  _ we’re _ rich. My money's yours, Bucky,” Tony cupped Bucky’s face. “Could move to a mansion or one of my island beach houses, if it’ll make you stop worrying about spending money.”

“We have an island? Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Bucky beamed with excitement.

“No, _ I  _ have an island,” Tony explained when he saw the confusion. “It’s for the company, team building, playing nice with each other, all that shit I’m not good at but HR makes the employees do anyway. I have a pretty big place on the island with a nice yard, if you’d feel safer living there.”

“Nah. Too much that could go wrong on a beach with little ones, and I don’t want to be away from my support system or be in a place so isolated.”

“Okay, fair enough,” he nodded as he pressed his forehead to Bucky’s and put his hands on his stomach. “How’re my kids?” 

“So is that all I am to you now?” Bucky forced a laugh. “An incubator?”

“No, of course not, don’t be ridiculous. How are  _ you _ doing?” 

“I’m fine, I’m just kidding, Tony,” Bucky rolled his eyes. “And by the way, an omega’s baby’s are called pups.”

“I thought that was only if they got pregnant by an alpha, and even then it's an extremely outdated term.”

“It is, but you're better than any alpha. I’d submit to you like a good little trad omega if you wanted me to.”

“Yeah, but I don’t want you to submit for me. I always hated it when people would do that.”

“I’m not offering, I’m just telling you that’s an option I’d do if you wanted me to.”

Tony warmly smiled as he threw his hands up. “So you gonna show me what you bought?”

___________________________

After Bucky was finished showing him the baby things that some even he forgot about, they laid down on the bed, and Tony was at an awkward angle that he could be face to face with Bucky while still being able to put his hands on Bucky’s belly.

“We really need to figure out how to have you get off when you're in heat when we try again,” Tony said as he combed his fingers through Bucky’s hair. Omega’s are only able to conceive when in heat, and in order for them to actually enjoy it and orgasim, they’d need to be knotted by an alpha, which Betas obviously can’t do. When Tony and Bucky were trying to have their baby (or as it turns out, babies), Bucky was in a painful heat for weeks with no hope of relief, but he swears that no pain he felt in his life was as worth it as that, and feeling his kids inside him.

“We are  _ not  _ having more kids,” Bucky declared.

“Why not?” Tony rubbed Bucky’s stomach and couldn’t help but melt adoringly when he felt one of them move under his boyfriend's skin.

“Two kids aren’t enough for you, Stark?”

“They are, but I really love seeing you pregnant, and the thought of having a large family.” 

“We’ll get lots of cats. One Alpine isn’t enough, I’ll admit to that.”

“I wouldn’t mind more cats, but will you be willing to bring this up in a few years? I’ve been looking at some omega forums on how I can support you through this.” 

“‘Me’? Not ‘us’?

“Yes, you, Barnes, fetuses don’t exactly need emotional support.”

“Don’t call them that.”

“Okay, unborn babies…” Tony trailed off when he saw Bucky’s smile grow. Tony dramatically sighed.  _ “Fine _ ,  _ Maria and Melinda  _ don’t need emotional support, but you do,” Tony rolled his eyes. “My point is, there was a link to a study that said omega’s who during their pregnancy didn’t want to have anymore kids, in the future change their minds either during pregnancy, or after once they bond and fall in love with their kid.”

“How many of them?”

“Pretty much every omega who didn’t have any complications that resulted in the deaths of their kids or their own near deaths.”

“And the factors like if their partner was a beta or alpha, or if these feelings were because of heat which drove them to have that strong parental desire in the first place?”

“Heat suppressants, and the numbers with what their partner was didn’t matter.”

Bucky playfully narrowed his eyes. “Got a link to that study?”

“I’ll send it to you later,” Tony smirked.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> First ABO fic! oh my god, I hope this is alright, I have my own problems with the genre, so this might be a bit unconventional.  
> Also I suck at titles, forgive me


End file.
